


Great at Pancakes [ART for In the Wings]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: Art for In The Wings [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint is great at pancakes, Clint is the nicest guy in the Marvel Universe, Clint makes the pancakes, Comic, David Aja, Disapproving Natasha, Fanart, Feels, Fraction's Hawkeye, Hulkeye - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pancakes, and pancakes, nose bandaids, or maybe thats just me, whumpcakes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of a scene from chapter 17 of In The Wings.  A single page multi panel comic in the style of David Aja.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Clint? What are you doing?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Clint turned to Natasha, and raised his spatula. “Pancakes.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>She stared at him. “Why are you making pancakes?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Great at Pancakes [ART for In the Wings]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124678) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> Nonymos graciously let me play with her story to make this.

**Author's Note:**

> The dialog and Clint's thoughts are pulled directly from In The Wings (with a few edits to get it to first person). I had to leave out the entrance of the rest of the team to get the scene on a single page; though Tony, Jessica, Rhodey, and Hank McCoy eating Clint's pancakes would be awesome to draw. Otherwise, I tried to get both the feel of the scene and the visual feel for Aja's comics. Since ITW draws from both movieverse and comics, I felt ok replacing Aja's Natasha with my own version. Plus my headcanon Bruce, who needs a hug. 
> 
> I may post my original pen and ink drawing. Digital coloring was important to get the Hawkeye comics feel across, but I like the warmth of the original drawing.
> 
> Thanks for reading/ viewing! Let me know what you think!


End file.
